


A Misstep

by AwkwaAMO



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans (Undertale), F/M, Gang Violence, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mobtale - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Of the thigh high kind, Sarcasm, Seriously don't make him mad, Socks, Soft Sans, Threats of Violence, Violence, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaAMO/pseuds/AwkwaAMO
Summary: All you wanted to do was surprise your favorite skeleton in the world but it seems like the world was against you.





	A Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official work!  
I looked over it like a dozen times but if you find something wrong please let me know  
Thank you! <3

Pain. That’s all you felt anymore. Well, pain and irritation. Yeah that sounds pretty accurate, throw in a splash of naivety and you’ve got the perfect recipe for an idiot. You shouldn’t have been caught so unaware but you had been in such a good mood. You weren’t supposed to be here. You were supposed to be spending time with your sweet skeleton but you were stuck in this musty smelling dump distinctly missing the comfort of your home and Sans. 

All you wanted to do was surprise him. He’d been working so hard lately and you figured he more than deserved some Grillby’s and a nice night on the couch just wrapped in each other enjoying what time you had together before he had to go back to work. And if you were really lucky you would have been able to see that beautiful blush of his light up his entire face when you broke out the thigh high socks. So much for that though.

Apparently you were going to have to take Undyne and Papyrus up on their offers for training. Maybe a few self defense classes while you were at it because you were only three minutes into the twenty minute walk to Grillby’s when you were jumped. A bag was hastily shoved over your head and you were yanked back into an alleyway outnumbered and most likely surrounded. Not like you could have actually seen anything to help yourself. 

You knew that Sans’s life was dangerous and was more than likely going to bring problems your way but you thought he and Alphys had been doing a wonderful job keeping your face out of sight. But apparently someone, or a few someones, had still managed to slip under the radar.

Pain blossomed from every stiff joint as you tried to shift in the chair you were tightly tied to. How long had you been here? How much damage had they done to you? When were they gonna realize that you didn’t know anything? You hadn’t said a word since you were taken here and you weren’t about to unless it was to tell them to eat a dick. Actually that sounded like a wonderful idea. Maybe you should speak up.

“Sweetheart you can make this easier on yourself if you’d just talk,” a deep voice said. 

You couldn’t tell where anyone in the room was as your vision was decorated with black and white spots that didn’t seem to go away no matter how many times you tried to blink them into nonexistence. You had a fleeting thought hoping that it wasn’t permanent. Yeah because that was at the top of your priorities at the moment. Wonderful job brain.

You were so tired. You just wanted sleep. And maybe some of Queen Toriel’s butterscotch cinnamon pie. That stuff always managed to cheer you up.

Why were you here again? 

“Boss I think you overdid it,” came a soft voice.

“Shut the hell up John. She’s fine. She’ll be even better when she tells me where the Judge is moving his shipments,” the first guy responded. ‘Boss’ apparently. The more you know.

A hand roughly grabbed your already sore jaw tugging you forward. You could feel the back of the chair lift up and disgusting breath blow across your face. Someone clearly had seafood for dinner. Lunch. Whatever time it was now.

“Now, sweetheart. I know you know something. There’s no way you don’t considering you’re practically glued to that disgusting monster’s hip whenever your out. So I’ll be nice and give you one more chance to tell me what you know. After that? Well, I’m sure my boys can figure out something to do with wasted parts.” 

You could practically hear the fucking smirk in ‘Boss’s’ voice. What a prick. Well might as well tell him something. You’ve been wanting to get this off your chest for a while now. Has it been a while? It felt like it at least.

Your dry lips painfully pried themselves apart barely enough to mumble out an answer to his persistent questioning.

“Finally ready to talk. Unfortunately, sweetheart, you’re gonna have to speak up. Couldn’t quite hear ya there.”

You cleared your throat as best as you could and levelled your eyes where you were positive he was standing before you spoke up a little more, the dryness in your throat making every word sting

“I said: You need to eat a fucking Tic Tac before you blow in my god damn face again you piece of shit.”

The room went eerily silent and never before had you wished you could see what the fuck was going on. And then it all became abundantly clear when ‘Boss’ dropped your face and the chair you were in rocked forward your already sore face landing on hard concrete. Yeah you were gonna feel that in the morning. Who are you kidding? You’re feeling it now and it fucking hurt.

“Alright you stupid bitch. I gave you a chance to talk. Have fun with her boys.”

You could hear something. It was quiet at first but quickly grew louder. Some kind of buzzing, almost like the hum of a computer. Then the smell hit you. Ozone. 

You were safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were on something soft. Comfortable. Familiar. It smelled like cedar and smoke. You knew that smell. Better than anything in this world. It was Sans. You knew he’d come for you. He promised.

You struggled to crack your eyes open but other than that you didn’t feel any different than usual. You were no longer stiff and in pain. The wonders of monster magic. The first thing you noticed was that you were tucked securely in Sans arms and it seemed he was waiting for you to come to your senses if the intense eyelights gazing down at you were anything to go by. You’d never been so happy to see those lights staring down at you before if the giant smile that tugged at your lips involuntarily was anything to go by.

“I knew you’d come,” you said. Your voice was still weak but it wasn’t painful to talk anymore, thankfully.

“stars, i was so worried about you (y/n),” he said. His neutral expression was finally cracking into one of utter relief.

“I know. I’m sorry Sans. I shouldn’t have gone out at night, especially without telling you… I wanted to surprise you with some Grillby’s for when you got home.”

“you scared the hell out of me babygirl. when i got home and you weren’t here? and then i called Paps and you weren’t with him either. or Undyne and Alphys. You were gone for almost a week and i thought…” 

His voice cracked and you could see faintly glowing tears shimmering at the corner of his sockets. That was all it took for you to pull yourself off his ribs and reach up cupping his cheekbones in your hands your thumbs making soft stroking motions just under his socket. Oh stars, his eyelights were shaking as he was looking at you.

“Baby I’m so sorry. I never wanted to put you through that. I swear I will be more careful from now on. I promise.”

With those words he finally broke down holding onto you close like he was afraid you’d disappear on him if he let you go. His phalanges laced through your hair and he buried his face in the crook of your neck his tears soaking into the sweater you were wearing.

Everything would be fine. It would take time but you’d prove to him that you weren’t gonna leave him all alone. You were determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: *Plans out a whole evening to surprise her datemate*
> 
> 'Boss': You thought bitch


End file.
